


Filling Holes

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Saul get what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Holes

"Get the frak away from me," Kara hisses, eyes dark with rage.

"Don't frak with me, Captain. The Old Man might buy this crap, but not me and you know it." Saul's one eye is wide, outraged, as he takes a step forward, his face close enough to smell the rotgut breath between them.

She snarls at him, he feels her spittle on his face. "You don't know shit. Go back to your bottle you frakking drunk."

"Frakking drunk, Sir," Saul says, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper as his fingers slide into Kara's hair, twisting the blond strands around his knuckles, watching her face screwing up in rage.

"Frakking. Drunk. Sir," she grates, breath coming a little faster, pupils blowing wide.

Saul closes the gap between them, his free hand gripping her breast, squeezing hard; their eyes lock in a battle that's already been lost.

Gasping, Saul bucks against Kara's hand, suddenly squeezing his cock through his uniform pants. He keeps his eye wide open, staring at Kara, shoving Ellen's face and laugh out of his mind, replacing it with this broken thing of sharp edges and bitterness.

"You wanna frak, then what are you waiting for?" Kara taunts, because she wants to push, wants to feel his rage and loss as much as she feels her own. He knows. He wants it, too.

With two strong steps, he has her pinned, breasts jammed against the bulkhead, one hand yanking down her pants. His fingers find her heat, slick, ready, and he sinks two fingers inside, hears the catch in her breath, the first hit of this thing that they both need. Her hand digs into his pants, finds his cock and squeezes, rough and painful and he's burning for it.

"Frak me you old bastard. Do it!" She's almost shouting as she pulls at his cock and tilts her ass up against him. "Godsfrakkingdamnit, do it!" Her voice is sharp and desperate and it echoes his own need.

His fingers find his belt and snap and he shoves his dick inside her, fast and brutal as her fingernails dig half moons into his thighs. Kara shudders, pushing back as much as he shoves forward, meeting every thrust, releasing moans so deep and ragged that she might be coming or crying, or maybe both. It only makes him frak her harder, his thighs slapping brutally against the reddening flesh of her ass.

"Frakking bastard," she chants, and he doesn't think it's for him. Doesn't care if it is, just fraks her until his eyes roll back into his head and he comes with a rumbling cry and a gasp.

When he's done, he shoves off, his dick slapping wetly against his thighs. He watches her straighten and give a shake of her head, same thing she always does. He's zipped and she's dressed and she moves away without looking, grabbing a bottle and two glasses and pours them both a drink. She tilts the glass towards him, eyes sparkling with something he doesn't see too much any more, and then she drinks deep, filling whatever she's got left of that hole inside her.

He picks up his glass and does the same.


End file.
